Last Hope
by Faith Bow
Summary: Bella Swan is kidnapped on her 19th birthday by none other the Volturi, What happens when Almost 4 years later she escapes and shows up to The Cullen home, We'll she be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, S.M does, I just like to do twisted things with her stories ;)**

* * *

I sat in my bedroom, I wish I was at home as in Forks, Washington and that he was holding me tight in his arms, But he's not and Im not home. Im in Italy. I was kidnapped 3 years 11 months and 13 days ago. But I was not kidnapped by a random person (I wish I was that lucky) I was kidnapped by the Volnturi. And Alec is the one who brought me here. He was ordered by Aro to bring me here because my "gifts" Aro and his gaurd to shame.

I smirked as I looked at myself in the mirror. Red eyes looked back at me. I always wanted to be a vampire but not this way! I threw a bottle of nail polish across the room. I have never killed a human. I owe my famliy to much to do that. Aro brings me Blood in a cup. I went 23 days without feeding once I awakened as a New Born. Then Aro had the cup idea...And I couldn't..Not drink it. I was kidnapped on my 19th Birthday.

***FLASHBACK***

"ALICE!" I whined as we headed to _ANOTHER_ clothing store at the mall in Seattle.

"Bella stop! Were going to find your perfect birthday outfit. I've seen it on you and it looks Fabulous!" She sang and spinned.

"Alice you know what I really want for my birthday" I urged. I am turning 19 today and im still a freaking human! "_Bella_.." Alice trailed off.

"Yeah I know! No talk of becoming a vampire on my birthday, You and Edward made it clear" I said making hand puppets that looked like they were nagging. Alice glared. I looked to my left and saw a Coffee shop.

"Alice can I go in there and get a drink, PLEASE!" I whined. She purched her lips.

"Fine, go. _But_ if you try to run, I will know. I'm going to be in the store next door" Alice said.

PSHHT, I would never think of running away...Ok I did, But..I don't have a car to get home in. Bummer. Me and Alice parted ways. I walked into the Cafe. It smelled like Christmas. I walked up to the counter.

"Hello what can I get you?" An older lady asked.

"I'll have a Maple Latte and a Peanut Butter cookie" I said.

"One sec" She said and went to make my Latte. They had a shelf of books so I went to go look.

Then a rag got shoved in my face and everything went black.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I started to cry. Witch was horrible because I had no tears. I heard someone coming to my room. I swear if it's Jane I'll kill her. There was a knock. I smelled the air it was Sulpicia, Aro's mate. I opened the door.

Did I mention I **HATE** Sulpicia?

"Aro wants you" Sulpicia said. I perched my lips.

"Well tell Aro that I said he can go to Hel-"

"There are vistiors" Sulpicia said cutting me off. If my heart were beating it would have stopped. My thoughts went to Edward. I followed Sulpicia down the hall and into the "Lobby" It was the same room me, Alice and Edward waited to go home.

The friends I made while stuck here were in the lobby to. There were more people kidnapped like me trying to break free. So we kinda stuck together. But some have been here longer then me.

"Wait here" Sulpicia said and left the room.

I stood by Taylor, He's a good guy. He's half Vampire half Werewolf. I see him as a little brother. My nickname for him is York like the dog: Yorkie. He's been here for 3 months 2 days.

"Who is it?" Taylor asked. I shrugged.  
But I let that spark of hope back in my heart.

"Think it could be the Cullen's?" My cloest friend Jeremy asked.

He knows everything about me and my past. His "Gifts" were that he could make duplicits of himself. But like Jane's 'gift' it was all in your head. So I never have seen the duplicits...But we didn't let Aro know that.

"I hope" I muttered so Gina wouldn't hear. Im shocked that she's still here and Aro hasn't killed her.

"Im so sick of Aro's bull, He can't keep us here forever" Kat said.

She has been here longer then all of us. She's also Jeremy's mate. Her 'gift' is she can turn people around her invisble.

"_'Bull'_ Oh your bad Kat" Katie said.

She remined me of Jake, except she was a vampire. Her 'gift' was she could see the reason's behind peoples actions. But she's still learning how to do so.

"Good one" Ally said then high fived Katie.

She was human. Younger then Taylor, She was 20. Taylor was 21. Her mom was Aro's barbie doll. And was Felix's "Mate" witch I didn't buy. Im pretty sure her mom has slept with everyone here. But the funny thing was is that me and Ally knew each other before this we used to be best friends when we were younger. But she moved away and we lost touch.

"I really hope it's Edward" I told Jeremy.

Jeremy hugged me.

Then John and his goonies came in. Like I said there were more people like me who got kidnapped. John and his goonies But, They wanted to be part of the Voltri when we did not.  
Me and John were close when he first showed up but we're not anymore. He snorted but didn't say anything. If he did I would rip his balls off and feed them to the rats.

We didn't let John know how strong our powers were. I was the most powerful. I could take other people's 'gifts' and they could still keep there 'gifts' if I wanted them to. But that was just the tip of the ice burg.

Sulpicia walked back in.

"You may go see Aro, Now" Said Sulpicia.

"We may? You may have my foot up you a-"  
"Katie" Kat said cutting Katie off.

Yes just like Jake.

Taylor grabbed onto my hand as we followed Sulpicia out of the Lobby and into the halway. My tummy was doing flips. What if it was Edward? or Alice. And just as I thought her name I caught her scent. Another one of my powers I could catch peoples scent better then any other Vampire. I went to run and push Sulpicia out of my way, but Taylor's hand reminded me not to be to hasty. That could mean trouble. Sulpicia opened the doors and I stopped breathing. I scaned the room.

No Alice.

I gave Jeremy a warning glance. I watched as Caius, Jane, Felix and Demetri join John's group. I growled slightly. I hated them. The "Anklebitters" as me and Jeremy called them.

No Alice, I wounder if it's a trick. At least I won't have to suffer anymore.

"Isabe_lla_" Aro said..I think he was trying to be..Sexy? I snorted.

"What game are you playing now?" I asked Sarcasm filled my tone. I heard a snort.

I looked to my left and saw him. His golden eyes.

It wasn't a Cullen, but aparently he was a Veggie like the Cullen's. He had black short hair he wore a long black Winter coat with jeans and hiking boots and a sweater. Must be from somewhere really cold, Like the north pole. I tried harder to remeber him. Our eyes met and his grew big, like as if he were starstruck. But controlled his face before anyone else noticed.

Then I noticed his fingers were intertwined with a girl with long wavy brown hair in a fur vest and a white long sleve under it with boots and skinny jeans. Then I realised that it wasn't exactly Alice I smelled. The girl smelled...Like Alice but wasn't. But the Alice smell was there like as if she was wearing her headband or belt or something.

I straighened up and Jeremy gaved me a look I shook my head. Not the Cullen's. We may have not been standing right next to each other, But my friends were postioned to back up my flanks. John snorted and Jeremy growled.

"Now my old friend and his mate" Aro coutiuned as if I hadn't spoken and nothing happen.

"Has come here as guest's and told us that there are a uprising in Paris. Something about a 'new born army' as he put it" Nodding to the guy and the girl who smelled like Alice. "Something about an Maria" Aro added.

I sucked in a breath.

I figured the Volnturi killed her off ages ago. Aro tilted his head at me. I flashed back to when Jasper told me about his past.

***FLASHBACK***

I sat on near Edward back facing the Piano. as Edward played a random melody on his Piano.

"It was long ago. I was stupid, But I don't regret it...No I never could. I wouldn't have ever met Alice if things didn't turn out that way" He told me.

Then Alice kissed him. Emmett made a fake gagging sound and we all laughed.

"**ISABELLA**!" Aro yelled snaping me back out of my memories.

And to my surprise I felt my face pulled into a smile. Jeremy had the weirdest look on his face. And my friends wore shocked faces, I don't think they've ever seen me smile, As in a real smile not forced.

"Sorry..Daydreaming" I said.

"You know about this Maria?" Caius asked.

"Well yeah, Well I've heard stories" I said. The vistor with the dark hair gave me a look. My gut told me not to tell them Jasper told me this story.

"From who?" Caius asked.

"Um, It was about a year or two ago. A man came in and told me old war stories his name was Pete." I said changing Peter's name fast.

I've never met him but I knew he was a friend of Jasper's.

"And said around the time of the Civil war, More or less. It was around Mexico? A women called Maria and her sisters Nettie and Lily"- Again I lied, Her name was Lucy- "And I think she killed them anyways..She started a army of new borns" I said.

"_And_?" Aro asked telling me to go on.

"No clue, Said he left when things got out of control. Now he's a nomad. Ask Jeremy he was there" I said.

Like I said Jeremy knew everything about me.

"Yeah, But I thought he said 'Texas'?" Jeremy said playing along. I smirked slightly.

"He said '_Mexico_/Texas'" I said.

"He still said **Texas**" Jeremy said starting a fake fight.

"Yeah, He also said _Mexico_" I said my vocie getting louder.

"Enough." Aro said stopping things. Me and Jeremy fake glared at each other trying not to laugh. So it looked like we ere pissed.  
Aro purched his lips for a secound. Caius glared at us.

"Well were leaving" Aro said.

My dead heart sunk. I heard Katie gasp. Things must be bad. If we leave we can plan an Escape Route. I can head home. I can see him. I was about to scream with joy.

"And, Chelsea, Renta, Corin, Gina, Katie, Taylor, Jeremy, Kat, Ally and you Isabella will stay. And if Elzear and carmin want to stay that will be fine" Aro said.

And with that, My hope _shatered_.

"You may be dismissed" Aro said.

What he really means is get out or you'll be put in the cage.

Chelsea gave me a look.

We weren't 'Friends' but we got along. She didn't want to be here either. I rolled my eyes at Aro.

I looked at the man and his mate. His gold eyes stuck to mine. Who was he? We will have to speak later because Jane was dragging him along with Aro. And Demetri was pushing us out. We all ended up in my room.

"It's just a spark. But I think those old friends of Aro's may be our key" I said to Jeremy.

* * *

Aro and everyone left a while ago to stop the 'army'. John told me the strangers left so I stood there doing nothing.

All my hopes crushed. I was so sitck of NOTHING!

I eyed the door. I grabbed my dresser and thew it at the door and the flew across the halway. I ran to Jeremy's room. Maybe if I begged they'd kill me. If they wouldn't I would make sure Aro did.

I bursted into the room.

Jeremy, Kat and Katie were having a glareing contest.

"What's wrong?" I asked my vocie sounding weird to me.

"John was telling us Bull Shit about the vistors. But im trying to see the reason behind his bullshiting and I can't. And Jeremy pissed because I can't see John's reasoning" Katie said.

Taylor ran into the room out of breath with Ally on his heels.

"Come now." Ally said and I gave Jeremy a look.

And I put Ally on my back and Taylor climbed on Katie's. Ally told us where to go.

I walked into a room in Gold and Silver walls with bookshelves taller then houses. And a drum set in the corner. With a table in the cinter of the room. Chelsea stood near the table in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" Kat asked while me and Katie dropped the people on our backs.

"Time to Escape" Chelsea said handing bags to us.

I took one slowly.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.  
"You want to go to the Cullens it's time" Chelsea said.

I swear 40 tons fell off my back. I felt like I would float.

"How do we know it's not a trick?" Katie asked.

"I've done this before with: Barris, Manchester, Pippy, Molly, Victoria who all our all nomads that the Scum has never found" Chelsea said while Heidi came up beside her.

Then the Guests came in the room. My head was swimming.

"Hello Bella!" The 'Guest' girl said hugging me.

"H-how do you know me?" I asked.

"Oh dear, Were the Cullen's cousins. Esme sent us here. Let me tell you this was hard to pull off." She said.

"Esme!" I yelled grabbing her arms.

"Ow." Carmin said and I released.

"Irina is waiting we have to go" The man said.

"And that is my hubbie Elezar" Carmin said.

My face fell.

"As in Tanya's coven?" I asked.

"Yes" Carmin said.

"Freedom is soon sister" Chelsea told Heidi they hugged.

"Follow us" Chelsea said.

And we did. My mind is scatterd everywhere. How is this happening. It's to fast. I didn't even realise Ally was on my back until we reached a window.

"Okay we are going to jump out of this Window. Those of you who want to live as nomads follow me and Heidi West. Those of you who want to go to the Cullen's or Denali's got North-East. Keep running 'till you hit Ocean and swim in'till you hit England. Swim around it. Then follow the waves and you should hit Flordia and run in'till you hit Texas. Then swim to washington. And go from there." Chelsea ordered.

I nodded. She jumped out the window.

"Im with you" Ally whispered reminding me she was on my back. I gripped the bag.

"Don't look" I ordered I felt her head in my back so I jumped. I ran as fast in'till I hit Ocean. Then I realised I wasn't on my own and I waited for Elezar and Carmin.

Jeremy ran up beside me, Him being one of the fastest vampires. Kat was on his back.

"Guys.." I trailed off.

"We're with you" Jeremy and Kat said at the same time I heard Carmin beside me.

"Ally I will swim up near the surface so your head can stick out to breathe. Hold on thight" I said and I jumped in the water letting he shoulder and above stick out and swam.

* * *

We finally hit Flordia. I made sure Ally was on tight as I still gripped the bag. Then I realised the bag.

"WAIT!" I screamed. I pulled out the papers out of the bag and checked for a tracker as did everyone else. It took us all about 48 secounds to do a good search.

Nothing.

"Im so tired" Ally whisperd. I put Ally in my arms and held her like a baby as she held our bags.

"Let's go" I said. We ran in silence to Texas.

Then I saw a blonde at the edge of the water of Texas.

"IRINA!" Carmin yelled. She nodded and with that she dove in the water.

Then woke Ally up and told her to hang tight and we were in the water again.

We finally hit the bottom of Washington. I got up on shore and let Ally sit.

Then I realised who was with us.

Everyone.

I looked at Taylor, Katie, Jeremy, Kat, Ally, Irina, Elzear and Carmin. The only person who wasn't here was Chelsea and Heidi. My friends were all here. We gave Each other the same looks.

I picked up Ally and we headed to the Cullen's house.

Home.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the 1st chpater,**

**Should I update this story or no? Tell me what you thought of this story A.K.A**

**REVIEW!**

**-Faith. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Well, We meet again! I wasn't going to update for another week but since I got so many positive reviews , I decided to this small chapter**!

**I do not own twilight...Yet! MWAHAHA!**

* * *

A light rain was sprinkling as I got closer to home.

The smells were wounderful. It was a clean smell. It was refreshing.

Then I caught it. It smelled husky, woodsy added with to much BOD. It was the smell of Emmett. I stopped. The smell was faded.

Everyone stopped with me.

It's been 3 years 11 months and 14 days, since I've smelled a Cullen. I put Ally down. I could feel myself about to fall apart.

What if they didn't want me? What if they saw me and told me to leave? What if Edward is with Tanya, what then? Or what if he see's me as old news. I started breathing hard.

Then Jeremy was in front of me he put two hands on my shoulders.

"Bella Breathe" He ordered I watched him take breaths and copied him.

"Jeremy what if-"

"NO!" Jeremy yelled in a whisper.

"No doubt. I don't want you to lose hope now. Not after everything.. Bella your stronger Remeber, No. Doubt, Don't doubt anything now." Jeremy said.

I nodded my head. Understanding fully.

Jeremy always gave good advice, You just had to understand it.  
"Someone please carry Ally" I said.

I think Carmen grabbed her. I didn't turn back to look. I took off running. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I let Emmett's scent wash over me. As I followed the invisible trail home.  
I heard the sound a wolf at the same time I smelled salt.

I must be at La Push. I pushed even faster as the wolf chased me it howled.

"It's ok!" I yelled to the wolf and it stopped. I turned around to look at it. It made a whine sound.

"Seth?" I asked. Then Carmen and Eleazar came from behind Seth.

"Go Bella it's ok" Carmen said. I nodded and turned around and ran.

I felt Jeremy come up beside me and Katie with Taylor on Katie's back and Kat on Jeremy's back. The smell on La Push was gone and I smelled Christmas. Like a homey smell. Must be Esme? I guessed.

Then I heard the river. It flowed peacefully. It finally came into view and I jumped over it. I landed about 3 yards from the Cullen's house. One of there Window's on there window wall was broke so I jumped threw it and ran into the living room. I finally stopped.

And my eye's met with golden ones. I felt tingles go up my body. I felt like I was going to explode with joy.

There standing in front of me was

Alice Cullen.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V**

"Jazz, They should have been here 15 minutes ago" I said.

"Darlin' I'm sure everything's fine" He said and pulled me into a hug. Me and him were at the house alone.

Edward and the rest went up to Canada to meet up with Carmen, Eleazer and Bella. I sighed.

"UGH!" I growled and pushed Jasper away. They should be here. Then I started having a vision.

_***VISION***_  
**A blonde Vampire had two hands on Bella's shoulders while a Vampire Bella breathed hard. Bella sucked in a breath to say something **

**"Jeremy what if-"**  
**But the blonde vampire (I'm guessing 'Jeremy' cut her off)**  
**"NO!" He yelled. Then he started telling her everything will be fine. **

**"Someone grab Ally" Bella said and took off. Who in the hell is Ally?**  
**Then Seth as a wolf came up behind her. After a few seconds she said something and made Seth stop running. She looked at him. And she bolted then she hit water and dove under the waves**

"_ALICE_!" Jasper yelled. I looked at him in fear snapping me out of my vision.

"Bella" I said and started sobbing.

Jasper grabbed me and rubbed his thumb along my jaw. He tried to make me happy. Then he stopped.

"Do you hear that?" He asked pushing me far enough where he could look me in the eyes. I tilted my head.

Then I heard the sound of running and it was 3 pairs of legs? And I could hear Seth and a few others very faint behind them. I turned and faced where they were coming from. Then I heard someone come in the house. Then she was standing in front of us.

Dressed in black.

She was wearing a black lace dress with leggings and boots with a long coat. Her long hair behind her back with a hint of makeup on. I looked into red eyes. She was here.

There standing in front of me was

Bella Swan.

She slowly put a foot in front of her. I welcomed her with my eyes. Something flashed in her cherry red eyes and she attacked me.

She smacked into me with the power of a Bus.

But her arms went around my neck and she held us up before I could fall back words. I wrapped my arms around her.

Which she was thinner then the last time I hugged her.

"Bella?" I asked.

"You smell good" Bella said her voice sounding like bells on a bicycle.

I laughed. I mean really laughed. And Bella started to sob.

"Call Carlisle" I ordered Jasper.

I pulled away to look at her. I noticed 5 people behind her including Irina, Carmen, Eleazar and Seth.

"Who are they?" I asked and looked at Bella.  
"They were kidnapped like me" She said simply and stopped crying.

Then I noticed the Blonde boy from my vision.

"Bella's here" Jasper said into the phone.

"No, I'm not lying come home" He told Carlisle and he smiled and hung up.

"Bella" He said and pulled her in a hug.

"Hey Jazz" Bella said hugging back.

Seth came up behind her in wolf form and nudged her hair. Bella turned around.

"And how could I forget about Seth?" She asked and hugged him. Then she pulled back with a disgusted look on her face. She covered her nose.

"Wow, You do stink" Bella said and Seth started to laugh. Then she remembered something.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yes?" I asked about to bust with excitement.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked.

Then she stood near the blonde boy.

"NO! Don't tell me your with him!" I yelled pointing at the Blonde boy.

Shock crossed there faces.

"No, Were not-I mean, Were friends" Bella and the Blonde boy said at the same time.

"He's mine" Said a female vampire with a British accent. I saw her grabbed his hand. So I nodded.

Then I heard The wolf pack, Tanya & Kate along with my family heading to the house at top speed.

Bella's head looked in the direction where they were coming from.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I heard them.

I looked to where they were coming from.

Edward, Edward, Edward. I reaped in my head.

Then I heard them come thru the front door. I braced myself then he came into the room.

He stopped as soon as he saw me.

I felt prickling at my eyes.

I looked him up and down. He looked the same but now that I can see better. I can see all of what I was missing before. Then I looked closer.

He had black rings under his eyes. His eyes were dark. He hasn't hunted in awhile.

Then my new Vampire senses took affect.

Love.

I loved this man in front of me. I took in a shaky breath. I finally felt whole again.

"Bella" He breathed. I nodded my head answering his unspoken question. Then I saw a strawberry blonde behind him who looked like she was ready to rip me to shreds.

No.

It happened.

Edward moved on.

And with Tanya.

She put her hand on his shoulder warning him to stay away from me.

From me?

Whore.

A growl came from deep in my chest as I glared at her hand touching Edward.

_My_ Edward.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. Of. Him." I said thru my teeth.

She glared at me. And I sunk down into my fighting stance.

"Bella. Stop" Jeremy's strong assure voice came from behind me.

I straightened up and looked at him. He had his arms around Kat. But glared at me.

But Kat nodded.  
I turned around to see Tanya moved in front of him.

Alice growled at the Strawberry blonde bitch.

"Move now" I said and took a step forward.

"No." Her nasal voice said.

"Ok, I really didn't want to cause a fight. But, I will gladly kill you" I said making my voice soft.

Then Edward pushed her out of the way and she landed on her ass.

Ha.

Then he picked me up in his arms and spun in a circle.

Then his lips met with mine. And my lips turned to flames.

I put my hands in his air and my legs around his torso. A groan came out of me as his tongue slid into my mouth.

He was here.

With me.

I could feel him, And with that thought and tightened my grip pulling me closer.

I took in his scent.

Then someone let out a loud dog whistle. And people laughed. I realized the whistler was Emmett.

Then I realized we were a little to close for peoples eyes. I pulled away and smile wildly at Edward. "Hey" He said out of breath.  
"Hi" I said. His eyes closed as he kissed my nose.

I giggled.

We looked into each others eyes. And it was as if I could see into his soul. And he could see into mine. I don't know how long we stood there.

"I WANT A HUG!" Emmett yelled. I looked over at him as he stomped his foot.

"I don't think I'll share" Edward said.

Carlisle and Esme laughed.

I looked around and saw the wolf pack in human form. Jake was holding on to a girl with reddish hair and blue eyes. I could tell she was his imprint.

And I saw Seth and Embry stare at my friends with dumbstruck looks. Ally was blushing and looking at the floor while Katie was smiling and Embry.

Rosalie was in a corner with another blonde girl.

Tanya was out of the room.

I looked at my friends.

"This is home" I said to them letting them know we were safe.

They all screamed and kissed and hugged each other. And I just laughed.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Emmett yelled in a caveman voice.

I laughed and gave Edward a look.

"If I let go you won't disappear will you?" I asked.

He rubbed hand along my face.

"I'm yours, Forever" He said. And I kissed him, again.

"NOT AGAIN!" Taylor yelled.

I pulled away and smirked.

"I can get used to that" I told Edward.

He laughed.

Witch that sound did weird things to my heart...And other places..

"MAN! LET HER DOWN!" Emmett yelled.

I smiled and unwrapped my legs from Edward and got down.

As soon as my feet touched the ground big arms caged me in a bear hug.

"Hey Emmett" I said into his chest.

"Oh bellsy, Belly button, Baby bear I've missed you" He said swinging me around.

I laughed freely.

"Ok, But how did you become a vampire?" Emmett asked.

I felt my face fall.

I forgot what happened the past 3 years 11 months and 13 days.

Emmett set me down. I sucked in a breath and ran my hand thru my hand.

"Before we start the horror stories why don't we all meet first. I'm Jeremy and this is my wonderful love, Kat" Jeremy said saving me.

And then Carlisle came up and hugged me.

I heard my friends saying there names and making jokes.

Then Esme hugged me.

"I'm glad to be home" I said into Esme shoulder.

"We're all glad your home, Sweetie" Esme replied.

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it good or stupid? Tell me what you think and your Ideas about what should happen next! I have no idea's on what to write next!**

**OK! REVIEW SHOUT OUTS!**

**Thank you: **

**meridajane: So did you like Eddy's reaction?**

**dlajmc: The extra characters are going to be tools, On what will happen later in the Fic, And Jeremy, Taylor are members of my Favorite band Paramore so I had to throw them in there :D And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**tammyrolls : IDK why but something about your user name made me laugh :P And I hope you like the chapter!**

**Okay so REVIEW, And um yeah. **

**TTFN**

**-Faith**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello there, Sorry it took so long to update, This chapter is longer then the last. **

**And btw.. My dream is to own Twilight**,

* * *

Well it turns out Jacob imprinted on a girl named: 'RoseMae' but he nicknamed her Nessie. She was shy and nice. But Jake said I was 'Still hot as hell' I laughed and Edward growled holding me closer.

Embry imprinted on Katie.. Witch I know they will get along perfectly. And Seth imprinted on Ally...

Tough Luck. I feel bad for him.  
Tanya came back and gave me a fake 'Sorry' and then eyed my man. But I was happy I was home so me being a good person nodded my head instead of using Jane's power upon her. And she went to a room upstairs

I've been home for about an hour and fifteen minutes.

"So, How'd you become a vampire?" Emmett asked.

I gritted my teeth.

"Here let me go first" Kat said. I sighed.

"It was about 8 years ago they sent someone to kidnap me, I was human" Kat started.

Carlisle went to ask a question but she held her finger up.

"I was so lost a confused. But Aro told me that he was going to change me into a Vampire. See I was a college student I was going to be history teacher. I was doing research on different vampire myths. So I figured I was dreaming. Or it was a prank. He laid me down in a bed and bit my neck before I could even scream. After 3 days of being in a lake of fire. I prayed to god if he made it stop. I would help at my mother's soup kitchen more often" Kat let out a small sigh.

"Once I woke up Aro explained rules. And told me I have 'gift' now I needed to help him. I didn't help. But I did feed. On innocent humans.." Kat got a guilty look in her eyes and I looked away.

"I mean what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't not feed. I still regret that. Finally Aro threatened me to hurt my family. So I worked with him. And I realized I had a gift. But Aro wanted to use it for bad things. But I refused to use it for his wants" Kat said and I looked at her she was smirking.

"He was mad, No he was furious. Then more came all of them with gifts. Some already vampires some not... If they refused to help they'd go in the cage" Kat said.

I went stiff I so did Jeremy and Katie we have been in the cage.

"What's the cage?" Jasper asked sensing my fear.

"It's a horrible place. I have been in there more then anyone" I said my voice breaking.

"It's a cage it'd made out of stuff that not even vampires and break and powers don't work outside of it. Then lock you in with nothing to do but get lost in your thoughts. And it was horrible for me because all I had was memories and.." I stopped and took a deep breath to keep me from crying.

I let out the air shakily.

"They would set blood far enough where you could smell it and see it but you couldn't get to it, You'd be stuck there for a long time. Sometimes a rat would come by, So y'know" I added and wrinkled my nose.

"Rats are disgusting" I said.

I heard Jake gag.

Then Kat carried on.

"But everyone they kidnapped wanted to join them. And then Bella came. And Aro was more interested in her then the rest.. She was horrible.. Broken. A few days after that Jeremy showed up and we fell in love ASAP. We decided we didn't want to be part of Aro's games. Then Bella tried to kill herself" Kat stopped talking so everyone could absorb that.

There were gasps and 'oh no's I glared at the ground.

I felt Edward's grip around my waist get stronger. If I were human it would have broke every bone in my left side.

Kat took a breath and went on,

"And then me and Jeremy tried to help the young girl. She wouldn't eat. She would just stare at the walls. After a few days she said 'Hi'. And one day Jeremy was saying how he didn't like to feed on the humans and Bella's eyes- For the first time- turned happy. She replied. "You don't have to" and launched into the crazy story about feeding on Deere and elk and when she said mountain lion she smiled."

When Kat said that Edward kissed My hair.

"And a few days later tried to kill herself again" Kat added voice getting softer.

I swallowed hard and I heard Esme and Alice crying faintly.

"Bella how about you tell your story" Kat said voice cracking.

I looked up and met eyes with Jeremy and he nodded his head.

"Well it was my 19th birthday. I was at a mall with my boyfriends annoying little sister" I started, trying to lighten the mood.

I even smiled at my own joke.

"That morning I was bugging Edward and Alice about being a vampire. Me and Edward got in a fight. And when I knew he won I said 'Bite Me' and Emmett thought it was funny as hell" I said laughing at the memory.

"Then I was kidnapped. When I woke up I saw Aro's face. I screamed. And he told me-" I cut myself off knowing that if Edward knew some of the stuff those guys said to me. He might break something or do something stupid.

"Well I didn't eat. I wouldn't talk to anyone. But there was this kid named John who would bug me. And I started to nod my head when he talked. Then he- He uh- Um.." I trailed off.

Oops.

I haven't even told Jeremy. If Edward finds out he'll shit.

"What Bella." Edward said thru his teeth,

"Hekindatriedtorapeme" I said fast making my words blend together.

"HE WHAT?!" Edward yelled letting go of me. I looked up to see all of the boys looking beyond pissed. And Rosalie was.. I don't know how to describe it.

"I DIDN'T SAY HE DID!" I yelled when Edward almost thru the couch into the TV.

"YEAH WHAT'S THE DIFRENCE HE TRIED!" Edward yelled.

And the it hit me. Everything that has happened to me in the past 3 years hit me like a bus. I put my head in my hands and started sobbing.

"I know, I'm sorry" I said.

I felt guilty.

"Bella" Edward sighed and had his arms around me in a half second.

"Shh, It's ok" He said as he rubbed my back.

"I know I should have saw it coming, It's all my fault" I said while I let Jasper's powers calm me down.

"It's not you fault honey, You couldn't have stopped him you were only human" Edward said and kissed my hair.

I finally calmed down.

I pulled away and I looked for Taylor. I knew he'd be hurt.

Tears were running down his face. I was like his big sister, He was my baby brother.

"Come here, York" I said and pointed to the ground. Taylor walked over and I hugged him. he needed me right now I could feel it.

I let go and held his hand.

"Well after that I tried to kill myself.. It didn't work. So these two love birds started bugging me, They were weird so I told them about being veggie. And a few days later I heard Aro talking about how I had powers that could rule the world and shit like that so I tried to kill myself. And Aro changed me that day. When I was getting changed I didn't scream, I didn't move. It hurt, It was down right painful but I lasted thru it. Then a few hours before I woke I heard two voice's talking non-stop. Telling me random things that didn't matter. Then a male's voice started talking about music. And he started sing-" I said and cut myself off laughing.

"I started singing Def Leopard: Photograph and Bella started singing with me. Kat was amazed then when the song ended she opened her eyes." He and Kat started laughing.

"And after that we swapped stories but I refused to drink human blood" I said and smiled at Carlisle.

"All I kept thinking is what would Carlisle do?" I Added and he smiled.

"But I came up empty. So I thought what would Edward do? Well as we know Edward would just smolder the women and walk out of there. So then I had to think what would I do? And I wouldn't feed for 20 odd days. Then Aro brought me Blood in a cup, And that is why my eyes are red, Sadly" I told them honestly.

"I tried to break out, Escape. But I got put in the cage, Time after Time. After about a year in a half I gave up. I started telling Jeremy anything and everything I could. That way if Aro decided to kill me because I didn't obey. Then he could Escape and tell you guys I never stopped loving you" I said and looked at Edward he looked like he was about to cry.

"After a few more months Katie showed up. And on her 2nd day she walked up to me and said 'I'm sick of those posers, Let's be friends' So we let her join our group. Then I said let's all work on our powers so we can maybe one day Escape. Well I realized what Aro was talking about. I could easily take him down. But I kept working. The plan was to break out on my birthday this year. Then a few weeks later after Katie showed and Human family arrived. Felix fell in love with a human and brought her family in. That's when the biggest surprise came." I said.

"WHAT!? WHO IS IT?!" Emmett yelled.

"Ally." I said simply.

"Ally? Really?" Alice asked.

"Well we've known each other before I met you guys. Well since we were babies" I said honestly.

"Shut the front door!" Seth said.

"Yeah so it was nice to have something from my past." I said.

"Then a few month's later, Taylor showed. And I took to him as if he was my Baby brother. Well we all did. But, I made sure no one even looked at him funny. But a few months after he showed I escaped and was able to come back where I belong" I added happily.

Edward picked me up and kissed me.

We pulled apart after someone cleared there throat.

"Yeah, But Aro only took those that had 'Gifts'" Jeremy said.

"What's your gifts, then?" Jacob asked.

"Taylor, Come" Kat said then Kat turned him invisible.

"Can't see me can you?" Taylor asked.

Although I could see him fine.

"Where is he?" Esme asked.

"Right there" I said pointing at him.

"Where?" She asked.

I went over to him and touched him with my finger. Then I guess Kat stopped using her powers.

"OH!" Everyone said.

"And as for me?" Jeremy said then I guess made more of himself but I couldn't see them.

"And I can't see his doubles" I added while _Everyone_ stared at the left wall.

"And not seeing them can be a bummer" I whispered feeling like the odd ball.

"And I am half Vampire half Shape Shifter" Taylor said.

"How'd that happen?" Sam asked.

"The first time I started to turn into a wolf a Vampire bit me at the same time. So I am now a half-breed" Taylor said.

"Taylor's not one with words" Ally said.

I laughed.

"And I can see reason behinds people's action's sort of like Alice's visions. But if someone ignores me I know why there mad stuff like that" Katie said.

"But it has to have already happened for her powers to work" Kat added.

"What about Bella?" Edward asked.

"YAY!" I said and skipped to the middle of the room.

"Everyone knows I have a shield. Well with my shield I can project it around someone and make it come back to me real fast. While doing that I can take there 'gifts' or if I was to do it to a shape shifter I could turn into it. And protect people from other people. It's _sooooo_ cool" I said.

"God, I _love_ you" Edward said and kissed me.

I smiled against his lips.

"I say we all go have sex!" Emmett said.

If I were human I would have blushed.. Hard.  
I felt something hard come from the crotch of Edwards pants.

I turned to look at Emmett.  
"I'm so glad you haven't changed a bit" I said and laughed freely.

* * *

**So what did you think of that?!**

**Ok I have an Idea Loves, What if I were to post links on my profile of pictures of the extra characters? **

**ANYWAYS! Thanks for the reviews.**

**And tell what you want or think should happen next!**

**- Faith**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no see? I'm going to start adding a quote to describe this chapter. I will send you that quote if you review after each chapter...**

**No this is NOT a scam to get reviews it just tells me who to send it to :)**

_Last night I dreamt, that someone loved me. No hope, No harm. Just another false alarm_

_-Unknown_

* * *

The wolves and there new Imprints we're playing football with Taylor. Jeremy, Kat and me sat with the Cullen's along with Carmen and Elzear. The other vampire's went to go hunt. I let Alice rant at what stores we need to go shop at while I played with Edward's fingers.

Every few seconds he'd kiss my hair or my shoulder or my nose. Carlisle was in a deep talk with Kat and Elzear about our powers while Jasper, Jeremy and Emmett talked about what game was better so far it was some Black ops something or other. Alice, Carmen and Rose were planning my outfit for the next 15 years while Esme watched us.

It was heaven.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked.

"I think I'm fine in jeans and a T-shirt" I said. All three girls groaned.

"Alice did you really think that me being a vampire would change my thoughts on fashion?" I asked.

"No" She said.

"Then why bother?" I asked.

"Because you are my sister. So there for you have to dress like we're related" Alice said.

"I just want a new pair of shoes" Rosalie told Alice.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Emmett yield and punched Jasper in the shoulder. Jeremy laughed his geeky laugh.

"Boys" Kat and Esme said at the same time.

"Yeah, You, Carmen and Rose go get new shoe's I'll stay here and take care of the boys" I said with a smirk.

I could feel Edward rolling his eyes.

"Your going to take care of us?" Jeremy implied as he wiggled his eye brows.

"No she means- _Emmett starts talking in a high pitched girl voice_- I'm going to take care of my Eddy Boy!" Emmett started laughing at his own joke.

I grabbed the pillow that was next to me throwing it and hitting Emmett right in the temple.

"OH IT IS ON!" Emmett yelled standing up he grabbed a couch cushion.

"EMMETT!" Rose yelled.

"She started it" Emmett said pointing at me.

"Ok then you STOP it!" Rose yelled.

"Jeez" Emmett said and plopped on the couch.

Jeremy smiled at me and I raised one eye brow.

"Tickle her hips" Jeremy told Emmett still eyeing me.

I sat up straight.

"I swear to god Emmett I will rip off your penis light it on fire and then _dance_ in the ash's" I threatened as I got in a crutch so I could defend myself.

"In that case.." Emmett said trailing off he sprung at me we slammed into the floor behind the couch.

I heard Esme yell something but I was to busy protecting myself. I rolled so Emmett was on his back and I pined his arms down. He pushed his torso up sending me flying in front of him. I heard Jeremy laugh.

"Now you've done it!" he yelled at Emmett.

I looked at Emmett and sprung. I launched at him. We were air borne and landed at the end of the stairs.

"Stop now" I warned Emmett.

His hands went for my hips I grabbed his wrist turned him over so he was face down on the floor I pinned his arms against his back and put my legs on his thighs to stop him from moving. He tried worming out but I was to strong.

"Look I'm letting you off easy. When I let go you will stand up and walk away from me, And I will not hurt you. If you try to even touch my hips. You will be hurt" I said.

I slowly got off of him and stood up. I helped Emmett get up. He turned around it started to walk away. He turned around.

"YOU CAN'T HURT THIS!" Emmett yield and started charging at me.

Just a little a bit of Jane's power won't hurt him to bad. I smirked to myself.

"Pain" I said and gave him a little pain in his legs.

He slipped and fell on his ass and I counted to two then I stopped.

"THAT HURT!" Emmett yelled rubbing his legs.

I started laughing.

"That's what you get" I told him.

Rosalie was at his side asking him what I did.

Edward was in front of me he put his hands on my shoulders.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what, Beat Emmett? It isn't that hard.. Jasper does it all the time?" I told Edward sounding like a question.

Was I supposed to let him win?

"No use Jane's power?" Edward asked.

"I told you I can steal other powers of gifts, memories Thanks to Aro's gift...It's why he wanted me so bad" I told Edward bluntly.

"Oh.." He trailed off trying to decide what to say.

He must be ashamed of my gift. It wasn't made for good like the others. It involed stealing..

Well it's not like I could help it! I looked in his eyes. I saw sadness.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN CONTROL IT!" I shouted at Edward shoving him away.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what! I saw it in your eyes!" I yelled hurt.

All this time...

He is in love with Tanya. I should have known.

"Saw what?" Edward said.

"Shame." I said threw my teeth.

"No Bella, It's not what you think" Edward pleaded.

I closed my eyes and played my lullaby Edward wrote in 'till I was zoned out.

O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

I heard Edward ask what's wrong with me.

"She does this all the time when things get bad. It's her way of coping. She locks herself in her shield, By the time it's over she won't know what has happened" Jeremy said.

There was a slight humming sound.  
"She'll be awake in 6 seconds" Katie said to someone in the distance.

I felt my finger tips tingle.

I guess I did it again.

I black out when things get bad. I was sad I didn't want to leave my dream. I wanted Edward so bad. I think I've lost it. I could feel him, smell him. It's like I could even hear him breathing.

"It normally happens after she uses someone's powers" Taylor said.

"Bella wake up" Jeremy told me.

"Four.." Katie trailed off.

NO! I tried to scream. I needed Edward.

"Two.." Katie trailed off.

I pushed against it burying myself in darkness.

"OH NO! it's changing I don't see her waking up" Katie warned Jeremy.

I need Edward.

"ARO'S COMING WITH JANE!" Ally yelled.

I snapped out of it and jerked up.

There were so many faces all in a blur. It was to bright. I blinked a few times and closed my eyes.

"You ok?" Jeremy asked.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"That interesting" Carlisle said.

Carlisle said!

I opened my eyes.

Sitting in front of me was Edward and the rest of my family!

I jumped on his lap and berried my face in his neck.

I started laughing.

"What's so funny love?" Edward asked.

"I thought I was dreaming" I told Edward.

"Why'd you think that?" Edward asked.

"Because I was happy" I told him.  
He laughed.

"I know how you feel" He rocked us back and forth.

Stupid Aro wouldn't stop to understand that he was destroying peoples lives for his own gain. Nothing would stop him.

"I love you" I murmured.

"You are my life" Edward told me.

I laughed. Those are the words he told me the first time I told him I loved him. I broke out in a deep smile.

Then it hit me.

My words clicked.

Katie gasped understand my mood change. I met with her eyes.

"You honestly think that?" Katie asked.

I nodded my head as I looked at every face I loved. Soon they might be dead.  
"What?" Edward asked.

"Aro, He's a selfless monster he'd stop at nothing to get what he wants" I said I felt like I was going to black out again.  
"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"He will come for me" I told him.

"Who will come for you?" Esme asked worried.  
"All of them. The whole Volturi" I told her with panic in my voice.  
We're all faultless. Aro's the Villain

* * *

DUH-DUM-DUH!

**BROSKY'S I REALLY NEED HELP! **

**I have no idea what comes next. Review or PM me and tell me your idea's. 'Cause I do NOT have any! So please please please HELP!**

**- Faith Bow**


	5. Under a Pink Sky

**Hello Hello, **

**OMFECS! I got so many ideas from you lovely people. And the funny thing is, Is that your Ideas were just like mine along the same Ideas! So just wait out a few more chapters and it gets gooood!**

**Quote for the chapter:**

**"Anyone who says ****sunshine** brings happiness has never danced in the rain"

- Unknown Person

* * *

Jasper was able to convence all of us that we didn't need to worry about Aro today. We just needed to celebrate me coming home.

Witch Jeremy took Kat somewhere and the imprints went to La Push to hang out at Emily's. The Denali's went to go swimming at the bottom of the ocean. Apparently they do that a lot. The single people went to Port Angeles. So us Cullens stayed at the house. Alice was telling the story of her seeing a vision of me the first time.

"And now look at you two" Alice said motioning her hand at us.

"Yeah I think we make a good pair' I told Alice.

"You _think_?" Edward asked.

"I'm still debating" I teased. He kissed my nose.

"Oh! You never go your birthday presents!" Alice said.

"Alice!" I warned. Emmett laughed

"Sorry Bella. Your thoughts are a lost cause" Emmett said between his loud laughter. I gritted my teeth.

"I'll go get them!" Alice sang.

"Alice!" Edward spat thru his teeth.

"Edward you we're going to give it to her a few years ago!" Alice pointed out.

"We need to talk alone" Edward told Alice.

They both stormed out of the house. I raised my eye brow at Jasper. He just shook his head.

"So Bella do you want some different clothes to wear?" Rose asked trying to ask me before Alice came back. I opened my mouth to reply.

"BELLA BARBIE!" Alice sang coming into the house.

"No." I told her harshly. Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Alice I love you but I have had people telling me what to do the past years and it's old" I said explaining myself.

"Ok" She said and I followed her and Rosalie upstairs.

I put on a pair of her jeans witch were way to small on my hips. So she gave me a pair that she ordered three sizes to small accidentally. And a tank top with a over sized sweater. We all joked. I was having fun actually. Me and Rosalie were the same sizes when it came to shoes so I stole her boots.

I heard Emmett yell at Edward. I gritted my teeth.

"I'll go get Emmett" Rosalie said and I followed her down stairs. Emmett and Edward were glaring at each other Jasper was giving Edward a weird look.

"What's going on" I asked.

"Nothing." All three of them said at the same time.

I just walked outside and sat near the river. The sun was hiding behind the clouds. I took a deep breath of fresh air. I sat there for god only knows how long. Then the sun poked out from the clouds. The sun went across the river making it glitter. The grass suddenly looked softer along with the trees. The sun made all of the difference. I held my hand out and watched it sparkle. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them.

I watched as a bird landed ten feet in front of me. I smiled it was not old but it was not young. I watched it's burgundy feathers turned colors from the suns reflection.

It made a chirping sound then it locked eyes with me. The predator in me told me to kill it. But that predator in me wasn't me. I tried to show the bird with my eyes that I wouldn't hurt it. For some reason I thought this bird would trust me. It brought it's wings out to fly. I watched the delicate feathers stretch out and change colors. It went to flap it's wings but instead it took a tiny step forward and it put its wings down. I felt a good feeling wash threw me. It wasn't scared of me. It took another tiny bird step never taking it's eyes away from mine. And it repeated itself until it was four feet in front of me.

I smiled softly not showing my teeth covered in venom. I glanced to the river. There was a tiny, tiny fish near the edge. I ever so slowly looked back at the bird and it took another step closely. Then I took a small breath and the birds wings started to flap and with that it was gone. Long gone.

The little fish was gone. And I was alone. The sun started to hide. I felt it coming, My power is like Katies but it was like Alice's visions, I could see the future but it was decoded, Foggy the visions were so damn confusing!

_I was suddenly in a field. The one that the Cullen's played baseball in. I felt like I couldn't breathe. _

_"Jeremy! Edward! Alice! Katie!" I screamed. But suddenly I was on opposite side of the field behind Aro and the whole Volturi. All I saw was Jeremy standing with Edward. _

_"Edward!" I screamed and ran at him. But my legs didn't go fast they were human speed. I got grabbed from behind. "No!" I screamed. _

_Jeremy smiled while Edward screamed for me but a black figure held him back. Then I noticed Ally beside me. _

_"It's us or you!" Ally screamed._

"Bella!" Alice yelled suddenly in my face.

I pushed her backwards.

"Sorry I was daydreaming" I told her.

"Liar" Alice said.

"Oh! You should have seen this bird!" I told her try to change subjects.

"We saw" Jasper said from behind Alice. If I was human I would have blushed! Edward was in front of me.

"Bella your so beautiful" Edward said his breath blowing across my face.

I breathed it in. I smiled my teeth showing.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Get the bird to land on you?" He asked simply.

"Well it's wings started to flap..." I said sarcastically, Emmett chuckled.

"Hmm.. I will be in my office" Carlisle said with Esme behind him.

I looked back at Edward. I bit my lip. He smiled.

"I love that you bite you lip" Edward said. I smirked.

Edward kissed my forehead. I noticed all of the siblings left us alone. I laid in the grass I closed my eyes and listened to the river run along the bank. I swear I heard Edward say "be the death of me" but it was to low and jumbled. He laid next to me so I rolled over and laid my head on his chest and my put my right leg on his and laid my hand on his hip never opening my eyes. I listened to his breath as I savored his scent. Edward rubbed circles on my back.

* * *

I don't know how long we laid there but I could smell rain and it was dark.

"Bella we need to go inside" Edward said as it started to sprinkle.

I just shook my head and he went to say something else and it started to pour rain. The warm drops smacked my body. I sat up not wanting to move. I stood up. Edward's hair was dark from the rain holding little drops in his hair. Water ran down his nose.

"C'mon I have towels!" Alice yelled out the back door.

We ran to the door. We took are shoes off and stepped in leaving the door open. We took our towels. Emmett was laughing. Rosalie rolled her eyes as Jasper went to get more towels. I looked out the door the river was running faster due to the rain.

I heard the water from my sweater drop on the floor. I took off the sweater and threw it in the trash. Then I had an idea. I saw a flash from a camera behind me. I turned around and saw Esme with her face behind a camera and Carlisle was standing behind her. I smiled.

"I apologize in advance" I said. I turned and bolted for the river.

I jumped and wrapped my arms around my knees and came to earth with a big splash. I sunk on to the rocks. I watched as the dirty swirled around my in the water. The rain sounded so peaceful. I smiled and pushed off the rocks and headed to the surface. From my waste up was out of the water, I pushed the hair out of my face as the rain tapped on my head. I looked at my family.

Emmett and Jasper were rolling on the floor laughing. Esme was taking pictures of everyone's faces. Carlisle said something about me 'fitting in just fine' while Rosalie rolled her eyes disappeared and came back with more towels.

"You ruined toughs clothes" Alice said and glared but she was smiling and Edward was shocked.

"EMMETT! COME JOIN ME!" I yelled, lightly kicking my feet to stay afloat.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Rosalie yelled when Emmett took his shirt off and started running to the river!

"JAZZY BOY! C'MON!" I yelled at Jasper. And before Alice could say a damn thing Jasper ran and cannonballed in the water. He caused a big splash. If I wasn't soaked already I would be. Jasper popped up out of the water.

"WELCOME TO THE WET SIDE SON!" I yelled in happiness and he slapped my hand.

"JASPER!" Alice yelled.

We laughed like to little kids that just got caught.

"Emmett is on a leash!" Jasper sang trying to get Emmett to come in Rosalie glared at him.

"It's ok we know he is weak!" I said.

"AM NOT!" Emmett argued back.

"Really cause I just kicked your ass less then 12 hours ago!" I said.

Jasper laughed.

"EMMETT CANON BALL!" Emmett yelled like a caveman and jumped in the water.

Water went everywhere. I laughed. Then I felt something grab my hips underwater.

I yelped.

Then I kicked Emmett and shoved myself away from him. Emmett raised out of the water laughing.

"EMMETT IS KING!" Emmett yelled and pumped his fist in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"ALICE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!" I yelled at the elf.

"This bra came from Paris and this top is from TOPSHOP!" Alice yelled.

"So buy a different Bra and top!" I yelled at her.

She smiled and ran and jumped did a spin in the air then splashed into the water. I yelled then laughed. Her small head came out of the water.

"YOU GO DARLIN'" I yelled. Alice splashed me.

I heard Rosalie grumble something then there was a splash behind me. I turned around to see a soaked blonde girl behind me.

"HUG MY ROSIE!" I yelled we hugged the fist bumped.

I heard a tree branch crack under someone's heavy weight. I froze and braced for impact.

* * *

**AH! What is going to happen?!**

**Ok I have a few different ways this next chapter can go:**

**It can be either Funny, Sexual, Drama or sad! Pick one whatever gets the most votes wins!**

**IMPORTANT! There is a link on my profile for an outfit for this chapter. But I don't own the outfit it's creator is bethalu if you have a Polyvore check her out follow like. Get it. Got it. Good!**

**If you want to make a outfit for this story send me a link! If you have a quote you would like me to use send it to me! I will try to add it in!**

**Thoughts, Feelings, Ideas, REVIEW!**

**TTFNUTNC!**


End file.
